Adventure of the great Scarlet witch
by Qazi Usman
Summary: Where fate leads Wanda maximoft if her father is the darkest Elderly God demon and she is also his host .


**Hello guys this is my first fanfic so this fanfic will be based on Wanda maximoft. In this story some changes will be done to the character and it will be less romantic because I am not good at romantic scenes This fanfic will be crossover after some chapter or a whole book and yes Wanda is born with powers and her father is chthon not magneto so let's get started.**

**In a mountain cave located near a valley an entity was observing humans for a very long time looking for his host . This entity is burning in hatred towards humans race and those who have defied him . "When will I find my host and get free from this mountain and fill this universe with chaos , hatred and darkness but Everytime I choose a human man , woman, child, even old people they disintegrated they can't even sustain my powers pathetic .I have watched these insects for a very long time .They are weak pathetic insects .After being here in this realm make me also now want a child to stand beside me so that I can give him/her powers .Every time I possess a man and sleep with a woman they can't even give me a damn child .''Chthon said to himself staring at the nearby town .A little away from the cave a couple were traveling .The woman has gone into labour and was going to give birth to their child .The husband saw the cave and lead his wife to the entrance of the cave . Chthon was looking at this couple and was thinking should he killed them or not .He choose the latter . Chthon continue to saw that the woman give birth to a boy that he knew that this boy is not his host so he thought why not possess this woman surely she is going to die because of blood loss but when he was thinking he sense an ancient and strange power from the woman .He was confused at the situation but when he focus the power was not coming from the woman but from the child which was not born yet .He figured it out that this only mean one thing that his host is going to be born .He was so happy that he cannot wait to possess his host body to release him .Then an idea struck to him that why not use his powers and manipulate the blood of the child which was still in the womb and Change the child DNA in that way that instead of the child human father the DNA will be his and when that women give birth that child will be his only his so he quickly did that by using his powers unnoticed by the couple and when the time come he heard the child cry and he found out that the child is she. An evil smile was on his face and was thinking about his freedom . Chthon saw that how the man call his daughter Wanda and he liked that name .He manipulate the couple mind and convince them to stay at the town which was near to that mountain so he can keep his eye on his daughter who was his host too.The couple left the mountain unaware of the entity presence and his plans . Years later 5years old Wanda maximoft with white hair and red eyes was looking at the clouds when suddenly she was soaked in water .She Yelp and looked behind to see her twin brother Pietro with silver hair and grey eyes standing and laughing holding an empty bucket ."Pietro!"Wanda shouted at her brother and lounge at him to grab him but he had saw this and quickly move to the side ."Didn't see that coming"he said his favourite line and started running and mocking her . "I will get you for this " said Wanda and started running towards Pietro in attempt to tackle him but he was faster than her ."Oh come on sis don't run like a snail even a snail will be faster than you "he taunted her making her more angry . Pietro love his sister and he love making her frustrated , angry and smile. They both started running .They both were so lost in playing that they lost the track of time until they heard there mother voice "Pietro Wanda come dinner is ready ".They both stop playing and Pietro look at his sister and said "Who reach the house first will be the winner "with that he took off ."That's not fair" Wanda said and run after her brother and when she reached she heard her brother said "Wanda you are very slow"her brother taunted her ."Sorry that I have disappointed you dear brother the last time I had checked I am human who run like a human I am not like you who run like a animal" Wanda retorted. They both chuckled and enter the house .The house was not very big not very small .They were not rich and their father worked as a carpenter . Pietro and Wanda started helping their mother in setting the plates on the table . Their father enter the kitchen . "Hello father" They both greeted their father . "Hello to you too"Their father said . Pietro sat near his father and Wanda sat near her mother . They all started to eat their food ."So what did you both do today?" Their father asked. They both started telling their father about their day . "Pietro you should not throw water at Wanda you can get her sick" Their mother scolded Pietro ."I am sorry"Pietro said ."It's okay but don't do it again okay" . Their father said ."Okay" Pietro said .They both finished their food and go their room .The room consist of two beds one study desk and a small closet .They both climb into the bed ."Good night Wanda"."Good night Pietro" . They both said to each other and drifted off to sleep .**


End file.
